Colors of the Heart
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: Amuto oneshot fluff rated K


*~~Colors of the Heart~~*

Me: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated a thing in awhile.

Ikuto: *cough* Lazy *cough*

Grace: Definitely!

Me: *hits both Ikuto and Grace over the head*

Ikuto/Grace: OW! *Rubs head*

Me: I got the idea from listening to the girl version of "colors of the heart" by UVERworld. The third opening for blood+

Ikuto/Grace: Girl version? Blood+? I thought this was "Shugo Kyara"

Me: Whatever. I don't own shugo chara, blood+, UVERworld, colors of the heart, or any characters/things associated with them. *gasps for air*

-:0:-Ikuto's POV -:0:-

I was on my nightly visit to Amu's house. ((I never knew nightly was a word 0-0?)) She had headphones in her ears, she was singing along ((insert mischievous smirk)) 'Teasin' time' I thought evilly.

"Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta  
Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to  
Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu  
Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu

Wakari aeru hi wo tomedo naku sagashita  
Ushinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku  
Mou dame da to hitori kodoku wo daite mo  
If you turn on the lights...  
Hikari he terashiteku

Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo to  
Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito  
Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors  
Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara

Itsu no ma ni ka boku wa nakusu koto ni mo nare  
Te ni ireta mono sae yubi wo surinuketeku  
Namida ga kareru mae ni kiki takatta kotoba wa  
Ima wa dareka wo sukuu tame ni  
Its all your fate. You gonna do that.

Hikari ga tsuyoku nareba yami mo fukaku naru to  
Kiduita toshite mo osoreru koto wa nai yo  
Nanimo kamo kokoro no hate ni umareru Colors  
Mou hitomi wo hiraite mitsumerareru kara

Kanashimi no Breath  
Sore wa sagashiteta iro wo nijimaseru yo  
Oto mo tatezu ni

Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo to  
Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito  
Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors  
Mou ichido terasu yo hikari no yubisaki de

Just drawing...Colors in light and darkness  
And take it...Colors in light and darkness  
Ima wa todoka nai yasashii iro mo  
Subete wa mata kono te de egaki naoseru kara" she sang along perfectly. I saw her head jerk up. I thought she was aware of my presence, so I hid in her blind spot. She sighed, turned off her computer, and went downstairs and said "I'm fine watching the house, really. You, Papa, and Ami make sure Grandma is fine." Her voice was sweet and annoyed at the same time. You could say….breathtakingly evil..? I smiled at the thought. Not many people knew her kind, caring side, the guardians, Utau, her shugo charas, me, and Utau's and my shugo chara, Yoru. She plopped on the couch and turned the television on. _Click!_ The news flashed on. After flipping through many, many shows, she stopped on the anime section.  
"Tsubasa Chronicles…. Bishoujo Sailor Moon… Full Moon o Sageshite…found one!" Amu-chan stopped on a scary movie, making my plan fall to place like a jigsaw puzzle. I crept silently down the stairs, keeping the shadows my only allies. I waited for the right moment. She was sitting there, the blanket she had wrapped around herself- which I'd rather be- up to her chin, her knuckles white from gripping it too hard. As the man with the chainsaw came into view I crept right behind her.  
"Boo!" I whispered huskily in her ear, making her yelp in fear, cheeks flushed scarlet.

"I-I-Ikuto?!?!" she yelled in a mixture of rage, surprise, and embarrassment.

"You know, I'm exactly two feet from you, you don't need to yell," I smirked as she noticed the little distance we had.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" she asked.  
"Oh, why can't I visit you, I'm so lonely, Amu-_chan_," I whispered seductively. She fought back the urge to either:

Sock me in the gut

Kick me where the sun don't shine

Moan in reply to my actions. ((In Ikuto's dreams))

All of the above. =v= ((most likely))

"I-Ikuto! You pervert!" she exclaimed. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, resting my chin on her head. I nuzzled into her hair, blushing slightly, compared to her blush.

"Your smell….it's intoxicating-" I inhaled a second time, "-Strawberries and cream shampoo?" I made sure she couldn't wriggle free.

"I-It's of no business of yours!" she squirmed on e last time and sighed in defeat.

"You know, you really shouldn't be watching such violent things," I whispered while playing with a lock of her hair, pointing towards the TV with my other hand. She looked up, only to see a midnight-chainsaw-massacre.

"KYAA~!!" she yelped, turning around and pushing herself into my chest.  
"Quite the affectionate one tonight, eh?" I asked as she tried, in vain, to get away after she realized our position, which could be easily mistaken for a lovers' embrace.

"No way-!" she tried to protest, when I silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Shh, my dearest," I coed, trying to calm her down.

"S-Since when was I yours? And anyway, can you let go now, this isn't the most comfortable positi-" I silenced her with a kiss this time. I was about to take it farther, but thought about the outcome. (Ikuto+ Pissed-Amu+ kiss) + Ikuto's tongue = _**Slap!**_ So instead, I held tighter, as Eternal Snow goes, "Hold me tight, so tight I might break". _Pwah!_ With gasps of air, we both ended the kiss, some more reluctant than others.

"Well, that was just gross!" Amu said, wiping her mouth.

"Oh, you know you loved it," I dared. I hugged her again.

"Déjà vu," she muttered. I smirked, letting hands venture to places they shouldn't go. I jumped to the window.

"Ja ne Amu-chan!" I said as I left. I could just hear her thoughts, "Oh, that perverted-cosplaying-cat-boy!" I smirked at the thought.

"Ikuto, you're an a**" I heard her call after me.

"Such colorful language Amu!" I called back, thinking, 'She wants me.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~

Me: Review onegai! ^.~

Grace: *twitches* did you just wink? Since when are you girly?

Me: Since you said that a buncha guys like me. It kinda feels nice knowing guys are interested in you.

Grace 0.0 Don't tell me you're going to wink at all the guys. Let's see….*gets out reading glasses and giant list* Brennan, Jimmy, Justin, Danny, Kevin, Abir, Ji Won, Ronald, Nic,-

Me: . alright alright! And no, there's no way in Heck I'd ever wink at any of them!


End file.
